1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic cutting apparatus for extrusion molded bodies which can automatically cut an extrusion molded body extruded from an extruder into a predetermined length.
2. Related Art Statement
In articles manufactured through extrusion molding such as ceramic honeycomb structures and the like, there is a step for separating into single parts by cutting an extrusion molded body continuously extruded from an extruder into a predetermined length.
Heretofore, such a cutting of the extrusion molded body has almost been performed by manual operation of skilled workers. Because, the extrusion molded body is soft, and particularly the ceramic honeycomb structure is very minute in the shape and has a very thin thickness of partition wall, so that it is very difficult to flatly cut the extrusion molded body without breaking its shape and there is yet existent no proper cutting apparatus. Therefore, the cutting operation was usually carried out by the worker through an extreme fine steel wire and a jig.
In the cutting of the extrusion molded body through manual operation as mentioned above, however, the operation efficiency is low in case of mass production, and also the long time is required for mastering the technique and further there are problems in view of the yield.
Moreover, the automation of the above cutting operation is difficult due to the fact that the extrusion molded body is soft. In addition, since the extrusion molded body is extruded from the extruder and moves off therefrom, when it is simply cut at a plane perpendicular to the moving direction, the cut surface becomes slanting with the moving, which is also a cause of obstructing the automation.